Black Chain
by Hikari Kanesuki
Summary: Gil, Oz and Alice are sent to eliminate a Chain. But what happens when Oz wanders of by himself..and comes face to face with it...?


PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION Starring- Oz/ Gilbert (Raven)/ Alice/ Break/ Sharon

BETRAYAL

Break and sharon were sat down at a table discussing a important matter. "So you really think Oz Isnt the real son of Duke Vessarius?" Said Sharon staring at break intently. "No, see Oscar told me when Oz was born his father took him away from his mother and went off alone saying he was going to ceabrate.." Break took a sip of tea. "and.?" said sharon. "while we were at Sabrie his father showed up and Insulted Oz, Gil took of after him and I luckily caught up and stopped him before things got much worse" chuckled break "Gil told me he HAD to kill Oz's father because he was behind the incident of Oz being dragged into the abyss". "Soo.. your saying that Duke Vessarius is working with the Baskervilles?" Questioned sharon. "precisley. And I also th..."

Before break could say anything else the door burst open. " Oh ho ho! Good mornong sleepy heads, Finally awake?" Said Break with a big smile. "Shut up Clown!" Ordered Alice. "Hmm.." mumbled Gil. "Good morning break. And Sharon" Smiled Oz. "Good morning Oz-sama" blushed sharon. "How are you feeling today Oz?" said Break eyeing Oz. "Uhhh fine thanks.." Oz said sounding a little confused. "ManServant! Food NOW!" shouted Alice, Gil Glared at alice as he was sitting down and hissed "Stupid Rabbit he's not your manservent!." "Shut it seaweed head!"  
"I DO NOT HAVE SEAWEED HAIR.! Roared Gil. " My, my aren't we lively this morning" Chuckled Break, Both Alice and Gil glared at Break but before another argument broke out Sharon interupted by saying " Another Chain Came out fom the Abyss earlier this morning" Everyone sat up straight their attention focused on Sharon " Why didnt you wake us up then" asked Oz. "Oh we didnt want to wake you from you beauty sleep" chuckled Break. "Were being serious here break!" said Sharon hitting him with her fan a couple times around the face. "oww..., Help me Emily Im being abused!" Joked Break. " Ok we... should just... ignore the clown" said Alice between mouthfulls of chicken. "For once I agree with the rabbit" said Gil. Oz laughed with Gil while alice blushed slightley, after they calmed down Oz kindly said "Sorry for the interuption, Carry on Sharon." "thank you Oz-sama, Any way as I was saying a new chain is loose, we had reports from the Local residents describing it as a black hooded reaper." Said Sharon calmly. " A Baskerville?" asked Oz "No, Baskervilles wear red" said Gill. "Well the residents say they only saw it for a couple of seconds because it dissapears quickley afterwards." said sharon taking another sip from her tea. After Alice finished eating she jumped up quickley giving Oz and Gil a shock and said " This sounds like its going to be fun!, I haven't done any fighting for days.!" she shouted, punching the air. "Yes yes, you need the excersise " Grinned Break, Alice poked her tounge out at him "Just because Im Blind doesnt mean I dont know what your doing" said Break still grinning. "BLIND!" said Gil and Alice at the same time Gaping at Break. "Ha ha ha! the clown is blind!" shouted Alice jumping up and down. "Blind! When did this happen!" Gaped Gil. " No time to explain you have chain to destroy, do you not?" said Break Taking a mouthfull of cake to avoid talking anymore. " Right! I suppose we better get going!" said Oz moving towards the door. " I think you should stay here Oz" said Gil grabbing Oz's shoulders. "DUH! Seaweed head we need him to release my power!" Shouted Alice kicking Gil in the back "Ow, I just want to make sure he safe" said Gil glaring at Alice. Oz took Gil's hands of his shoulders and smiled at him "Its ok i'll be fine" " well then lets GO!" shouted alice pulling Gil and Oz along with her. when they were gone Break Chuckled " Their a lively bunch arent they."

In the darkness somewhere a deep ghostly voice echoed of the walls...  
"Yesssss...I can sssenssse a great power clossse by..." The voice was silenced by the sound of shoes clicking on the floor. "Who'ssss there! Pathetic Mortal!"  
There was a silence which was suddenly broken by the deathly scream of a woman...

Oz, Gil, Alice had arrived at the Town and Alice was already moving towards the food stands but before she could get there Gil grabbed her by the collar and whispred harshly in her ear " We are here to destroy the chain, theres no time to eat!" she pushed him away " whatever seaweed head dont blame me when were fighting the chain and I pass out from hunger" Alice said pouting. "come on Gil it wont hurt to let her enjoy a snack" laughed Oz. " A SNACK! she'd eat the whole stand!.. But I suppose it couldnt hurt" Something caught Oz eye in the alley and he turned towards it and saw a faint black mist floating in a line like it was leading somewhere It made him want to follow it. "Oz!...OZ!" shouted Gil snapping his fingers in front of his face. "W-Wah?" jumped Oz turning towards Gil. "Are you feeling Ok? you dont look very well..?" Said Gil looking worried. " No, its ok im fine. Its just.., can you see that mist over there" Oz asked pointing towards the alley, Gil turned and looked "M-mist? where? " Gil turned back and put his hand on Oz's head "Are you sure your feeling Ok?, maybe I should take you back to break and sharon." Oz moved his hand away and said quietly "No..no I'm fine..." " You sure "  
Gil asked softley. Oz forced a smile "yeh". From behind Gil they both heard some shout and they both jumped "HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!" Gil turned around and Oz heard him mumble " Stupid rabbit.." that actually made Oz laugh. Gil turned to Oz again "why are you laughing Im the one thats got to pay for it!" seeing Oz's face Gil smiled to. "well I will go get the rabbit and you wait here." "yes Sir!" Smiled Oz. Gil ruffled his hair before turning and running towards Alice. Oz sighed deeply feeling rather tired. he turned towards the ally again and the mist was still there, black and toxic looking but it just seemed to draw him towards it and with no one there to stop him he started to follow.

"Alice stop It!" shouted Gil pulling the food away from her, " I told you to pick one thing not everything!" Alice glared at Gil and said " Shut up seaweed head its not like you understand I need to eat for the energy" Pulling the food back she started eating again "Arghhh! you STUPID Rabbit! I pay for it, its not like its free!" Gil turned towards the owner of the stand and started to apolagize "hey! seaweed head" Gil turned glaring at her "Stop calling me seaweed head!" "Well stop calling me stupid rabbit then" said alice through a mouthful of meat. "I'll try..any way what were you gonna say? mumbled Gil. " You forgot about Oz" Gil stood up straight eyes wide "OZ!" Gil searched the crowd for blond hair "DAMMIT! I should of kept an eye on him! Why would he walk of!" Gil said putting his head in his hands. "You sound frustrated" smiled Alice "Shut up.."he mumbled "he will come back when he's hungry" said Alice trying to cheer him up then Gil suddenly remembred why they were even here "CRAP!" Alice jumped and looked at Gil "W-what.?" she stammred. Gil grabbed Alice by the shoulders and shouted in her face "THE CHAIN!, HE MIGHT MEET WITH THE CHAIN!" Alice stood up quickley dropping her food on the floor "lets GO then!" they both set of looking for Oz. behind them the Stand owner shouted "HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE AND PAY!"

Through the thick mist Oz couldnt see very well but he was using the wall as a guide. The alley didnt seem to look any different apart from rubbish littering the floor and rats scurrying around. He didnt feel scared but he felt like he shouldn't really be following It. Up ahead he could see a faint black shape on the floor and moved quicker towards it, he stopped suddenly realizing what was laid before him, he had to cover his mouth with his hands while he retched. before him was a woman's body but where here stomache should have been there was a gaping bloody hole which looked like something had burst out of her. through the thick mist he could still smell the thick stench of blood and decay. He didnt know how or why but he carried on walking automatically forwards leaving the dead corpse lying on the floor. The mist seemed to clear as he came to a large open space that had high walls surrounding it like some sort of arena but no audience "Hello humannn.." whisperd a voice that sent a chill down his spine and also made him jump. he turned trying to figure out where it was coming from "Who's there!" shouted Oz " It doessssssnt matter who I am it mattersssss who you are" cackled the voice "Are you the chain that every one has been talking about..!" Oz shouted again " Boy, you dont need to sssssshout im not deafff and i jussst told you I dont matter itsss you. who are youuuu?" before he could answer a black hooded reaper appeared in front of him " I sssmell a lot of power in youuu.." it hissed while sniffing the air. "Did you kill that woman!" shouted Oz as he thought the woman dead, decaying, never moving again "Well! did you" The reaper looked straight at him but it had no face which sent another chill down his spine "I'll introduce mysssself firsssst then I am Tamanoussss a black chain sssspirit and yesss I killed that no good human" It hissed. "And you boy are sssspecial" The spirit cackled. Oz felt sick surround by the mist and the spirit also smelt of decay. "Enough talk more funnnn!" it cackled again lunging at Oz as he tried to raise his arms in defense but the black spirit went straight through and into Oz which made him retch again but this time it was painful which caused him to pass out landing with a Dead thud.

"DAMMIT! I cant find him anywhere! where would he have gone!" roared Gil "just calm down he will be fine.." Alice said trying to reasure him "this is all my fault if I had just kept an eye on him instaed of arguing with you then he would still be here!" " this is no time to be depressed, Where was he last?" asked Alice while looking around "He..he was..around here somewhere and then he said...what was it" Gilbert stood thinking for a while and then 'mist over there' popped into his head "over there.." he mumbled "what?" said Alice looking at Gil weirdly. "Oz said he saw mist...over there somewhere" Gil said pointing to spot where Oz had pointed earlier today. Gil sighed.. he wondered if Oz was alright. Alice walked over to the spot where Gilbert had been pointing to and sniffed around. She came back to Gil " a chain has definetly been down there.., but I dont see any mist..?" Alice said in a confused tone " neither did I..and I sort of didnt believe him...But he must of gone down the ally to see what it was, it must be some kind of trap the chain uses to draw its victims..." Gil said " Then that means Oz is a victim? we gotta go then!" alice said starting to pull him put before she could he started running down the alley as quickley as he could. "GIL! WAIT!" shouted alice "I CANT RUN AFTER EATING..AND THE MIST IS APPEARING?" Shouting back Gil Said " I KNOW JUST KEEP RUNNING PLUS YOU SAID FOOD GAVE YOU-" Gil stopped dead in his tracks and Alice nearly collided into him "Hey watch what you doing seaweed head!" cursed Alice, as she went to stand beside him to see what he was looking at, she noticed the body on the floor " Is she dead ?" Alice asked Gill " Well obviously her stomache has been ripped apart...from the inside out.?" Gil whispered kneeling down and examining the body. "Well if you dont hurry up Oz will end up looking like this " alice said calmly. Gil stood up straight and faced Alice glaring "DONT! Oz will never die while im still around!" He turned back around a started running again and Alice sighed saying "Overprotective seaweed freak"  
Ahead of him Gil could see the mist starting to thin out so he slowed down waiting for alice, when she caught up he could see she was clearly out of breath which made him smile. wait. how could he smile at a time like this! Oz might be in danger!  
as they both entered the arena like stadium Gils attention was focused to the figure sat in the middle.

"Oz!" shouted Gil happy that he was safe when Oz didnt reply or even move, then he got worried "Oz.." he started walking forward when someone grabbed him, he turned around and saw alice holding his arm looking stern "what? Oz is right there! let go!" Gil said yanking his arm away "Gill wait! somethings wrong.." then they both heard and sickly laughter and turned towards Oz. Alice was right.. Oz never laughs like that. Slowley the laughing Oz stood up and turned around and Gil saw his face it was still Oz's face he was smiling and his eyes were closed, apart from the laughter this was the face Gil loved best about him it made him feel happy as well, and he remembred all the times they used to laugh and smile 10 years ago.. before...before Oz was thrown into the Abyss.. Then Oz opened his eyes and what shocked Gil the most was they werent there usual bright green, instead they where a dark blood red. And then his smile turned from bright and welcoming to cruel and evil. "O-oz..?" whispred Gil. "See I told you!" whispred Alice back "Heh heh heh, you know whisperings rude" It hissed. It had Oz's voice but was echoed by a deep ghostly whisper "Come here and talk to me, Gil" At the sound of his name Gil automatically responded and started forwards towards his master he would protect forever, then Oz laughed again beckoning Gil to come closer. Then he was close enough to see the black mist swirling around Oz's body. Then from behind him he heard a loud gasp and turned quickley to see alice on her hands and knee's gasping for breath "Alice! whats wrong !" Gil shouted towards her. "G-gil.." she panted "h-he stole my p-power...B-Behind You!" She screamed he turned round but it was to late as Oz flew past him and he felt a stinging pain in his leg and looked down to see blood seeping from it. " w-what the!" Gil said holding his leg to stop the bleeding. " Heh heh ha HA HA!" Came the laughter again "Come on 'RAVEN!" it shouted. "Fight me! come ON!". he turned his head to see Oz standing with a huge black scythe. ' He must of used Alice's powers to gain the scythe' he thought, standing up he said " Oz! Stop it right now" Gil shouted at him. " Heh heh..Stop? but we have only just started!" Oz said grinning cruely. " Gil!" Alice shouted " Thats not Oz!." before Gil could answer Oz said "Ah! B - Rabbit I nearly forgot about you hehehe...And of course its not your Little freind Oz! ...My name is Tamanous The Black Chain Spirit!" It cackled."Tamanous..?" whispred alice " I have heard that name before.." Alice thought for a minute. Oz laughed smiling again. "What have you done with OZ!" screamed Gil. "Dont worry..Heheh...He's in a little sleep right now up here" it said pointing to Oz's head and laughing. " Stop It and Give Oz back!" Screamed Gil again. "Heh heh he..." Oz cackled again." Its Useless, either you kill me.. Heh" said Oz looking straight at Gil. "NEVER! I WOULD NEVER HURT MY MASTER AGAIN!" shouted Gil running towards Oz. "Fine then I'll have to kill him from inside then..Heh heh.." He said while he flew past Gil again but this time slashing his arm with the sycthe "NOOOO! Dont kill him please!" begged Gil. " Hah begging for mercy already, so pathetic I should just kill you now.." Oz sighed fiddleing with the scythe. From behind him Gil could hear Alice saying " Gil...You have to kill him, I know it will be hard for you but if you dont...You know whats gonna happen.." Alice said trying to stand again. Gil thought back to the woman with her stomach teared open, how she died slowley and in pain as this chain ripped through her..The thought made him shudder, he couldnt let that happen to Oz but he wouldnt be able to kill Oz himself..Everything made him feel sick. " Come on Raven! lets have some fun like we used to 10 years ago..heh hah ha.." Gil looked at Oz " Dont use his memories like THAT!" Gil said feeling more angry then ever. "Oh ho ho...I see..you stabbed this poor boy at his ceramony..Heh" Oz laughed at Gil. "Stop it!" Gil screamed at him "Just let Oz GO!" he fell down landing on his knee's, I knew I should of left him back with Break and Sharon he thought, he tried to hold back tears but they slid down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor. "Oh are you crying..Heh" Oz whispred, "Then I should kill you now!" Oz ran towards Gil lifting the scythe above his head laughing like crazy. Gil saw Oz about to bring it down, Then the wind was knocked out of him as he was sent flying across the room "W-wha!" Gil stammred as he looked at Oz who also looked confused and then looked in front to see alice where he had just been knelt, she was lying down with the scythe in her side " ALICE!" he shouted but she didnt react to her name. "Heh..looks like she risked herself for you." Oz seemed dazed. " W-why would she do that" Said Gil also cofused Alice isnt the type to protects others..usually its always about her.. he thought. Gil stood up glaring at Oz. "Ok, this has gone far enough!" Gill shouted angerly. Oz pulled the scythe from Alice's side " Actually not far enough...heh..I expected her to be stronger.." he sighed dissapointed. "You stole her power! And then you killed her!" Gil shouted feeling close to tears again. "She's not dead...heh" Oz muttred "W-what do you mean..?" Asked Gil. "Seems like this boy is stronger than I thought...heh heh..he stopped me from killing her.." When Oz said this Gil got a burst of hope. "That means he won't let me kill you...Heh heh...what a shame" Oz sighed again. "Then I'll just have to kill this boy now." Oz said calmly "NO!" Gil shouted suddenly "NO! DONT!, I'll fight you if you leave Oz afterwards" Gil pleaded "Just dont kill him..Please.." Gil looked at Oz who was thinking it over "So you will fight until Im satasfied, then you'll let me leave and you won't hunt me" Oz said smiling cruelly at Gil "Y-yes...I promise.." if it means it will save Oz then ill do it he thought. " Good then lets FIGHT!" Oz shouted lunging at Gil scythe raised in the air when he heard a deafining 'BANG' and Oz went flying backwards shouting in surprise "Huh!" whispered Gil looking behind him to see break and sharon, "Break! Sharon! what are you doing here!" Gil said feeling quite confused " Saving you obviously" chuckled Break "S-saving me.." Gil cleared his throat and stood up looking for Oz, he saw him laid on the floor moaning "What did you do!" Gil said turning towards break, then he saw the gun in breaks hand. "I shot him" break said it like he didn't really care and sharon shot him a look and said " you didnt have to shoot him break.." and she walked away to treat Alice who was still lying on the floor, Gil turned from the two of them and started to run towards Oz when he approached him slowley he saw that Break had shot him in the chest and Gil started to panic "Dammit he could of shot him in the shoulder.. " he whispred harshly, he started to tear Oz shirt so he could block the wound when he heard a harsh "R-raven" followed by coughing he looked at Oz's face to see blood streaming from his mouth and then he looked at his eyes and they were still red. "yeh.." he mumbled trying to fix Oz's chest. " you didn't fulfill your promise.. heh.." Oz said coughing some more which caused more blood to spill from his chest and mouth. "Damn, stop talking your making Oz bleed" Gil whispred to him. "You really care about this boy, huh..?" Oz said looking into Gils eyes "yeh, I do, I would do anything to save him" Gil said staring back at him "Heh, you may not b-beleive me ...but I used to be human.." Oz said followed by more coughing, Gil looked at him in surprise. "I had a friend like you, he was always happy and that made me happy t-to.." Oz looked away " I'll leave your friends body, and you promise to tell the members of pandora to leave me be.." Oz asked, coughing again "Yes! Anything!" Gil shouted in surprise that the chain was being so kind. "O-o.." Oz cleared his throat "Ok...Heh he he..." then Oz's eyes closed and then his body suddenly arched which made Gil jump and then Oz retched as a black mist floated out of his mouth and a faint whisper said "good bye raven..heh heh..."and then disapeared. And then he heard "G-gil..?" Gil looked down quickley to see Oz awake and his eyes back to the normal green they used to be but he was crying, tears streaming down his face, he smiled "Its ok Oz, your gonna be fine" gil said pushing the cloth onto his wound which made Oz flinch. "C-chain, what about t-the chain" Oz coughed. "Its gone, dont worry" Gil said kindly then Oz's whole body went limp.. "OZ!" Gil shouted "Oz wake up!" Gil grabbed Oz's shoulders and shook him a little. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Break, "Its ok Gil he's just passed out, pick him up and we'll take him back to the carriage where Alice is. " Is Alice ok?" Gil asked feeling worried about Oz and Alice, " Yeh luckily Oz didnt kill her" when Break said that Gil grabbed his arm and he turned around "It wasnt Oz, it was the chain.. dont ever blame him for what happned today. Ok?" Gil said looking Break in the eye. "whatever" Break pulled his arm " and you might want to treat your leg and arm, it looks like the chain cut you bad" Break chuckled and walked away, but Gil had heard the sarcasm on the word chain, he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying something he would regret. "Good boy" He heard Break mutter then laugh " Crazy clown" Gil muttered back. then he got into the carriage and laid Oz next to him and took the bandages Sharon handed to him "thanks" he mumbled, turning towards Oz he started to bandage with sharons help. And the carriage started moving back to pandora..

~Next Story Kichigai~ 


End file.
